


Discovery

by ancalime8301



Series: Legacy [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-08
Updated: 2003-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond, Gandalf, and Galadriel discuss Frodo and his... situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

"Something is amiss with Frodo."

Elrond considered Gandalf’s statement, his gaze fixed on the hobbits as they rode ahead of them in the center of the column. The procession northward was lengthy, the elves returning to their havens after much rejoicing and sorrow brought with the dawn of a new age.

"Not amiss," he corrected. "Changed."

"Does Frodo know?"

"It is likely he has noticed some difference. Whether he kens the full significance I do not know."

"What is it?"

The elf lord held Gandalf’s gaze steadily. "I can only speculate."

"Then speculate," the wizard insisted.

"He is with child."

Gandalf stiffened as if struck. "How?" he asked sharply.

"I speculate because I know not."

"Then how do you know such is the case?"

"Look closely, Mithrandir. Surely you can see it as well," Galadriel added as her palfrey came alongside Shadowfax. "Let not the brightness of Frodo's spirit blind you."

Gandalf fixed his sights upon Frodo, studying him with half-lidded eyes as he stretched out other senses. True to their word, he caught a glimpse of another smaller spirit, much dimmer, but present nonetheless.

He sat back, shaking his head in disbelief. "The Ring's doing?"

"Doubtful. Were the Ring to blame, the child's presence would have been apparent long before," the Lady of Light advised.

"Perhaps a gift, to distract from what he has lost and provide healing," the Lord of Rivendell suggested.

"The Creator can sing a life into being when he deems fit," the wizard agreed.

"And where he chooses," Galadriel contributed thoughtfully. The three rode in silence for some moments as they pondered Frodo's situation.

"When do we tell him?" Gandalf asked finally.

"And how?" questioned Galadriel.

"This matter requires delicate handling. We must wait for an opportune time," Elrond advised. They nodded in agreement.


End file.
